This invention relates generally to a connector for an irrigation system and, in particular, to an improved saddle tee and tap for making connections with irrigation lines in an irrigation system.
Various types of connectors are used to make fluid connections with irrigation lines in an irrigation system. One such connector is a saddle tee, which can be used to make a connection anywhere along the length of the line, rather than just at one of the ends. Saddle tees allow taps to be inserted into the irrigation line, for example to connect a branch line to a main line, or to connect a sprinkler head or other device to a line.
Saddle tees were initially multi-piece devices secured onto an irrigation line with fasteners. Installation was difficult and time consuming, and often required tools. Examples of such saddle tees include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,189, 5,095,564, and 5,104,844, incorporated herein by reference. Improvements have been made in saddle tees to reduce the number of parts, eliminate the need for separate fasteners, and make installation easier. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,972, incorporated herein by reference, is an example of such a device.